Finale
by FlyingMidgetProductions
Summary: Nearly a year ago this account went inactive because of events related to the story Debugged. Now the time has come for the truth to come out - about Debugged, about Polis Sic, and about the future of Debugged. This is the finale.
1. Introduction

What's up. It's been a while, hasn't it?

Nearly a year ago Debugged was first uploaded and you guys got a taste of the horror that transpired from Howard's raging curiosity. For several months you all read and questioned what was real and what was merely his mind playing with him. After fifty chapters, the story was completed and that was that - for the time being.

Not soon afterwards a user online named Polis Sic, who has been wiped off the internet as far as I know, came into contact with us. He dubbed us the "Debugging Duo" even though I had little to nothing to do with Howard's ordeal. He told us of a server called The Memorial Islands. Howard, even after nearly losing his sanity just trying to deal with Notch's game (more on that later), accepted his little game and told me to document his findings. This would go on to become the sequel - Debugged II: The Memorial Islands.

As some of you may remember, the story was short lived and disappointing, to say the least. If you followed me after the deletion of the story, you would also know that Polis Sic somehow made his way into my account. Before you question anything - yes, this did occur. Though, as I have said already, he is gone, he left is mark on not only I, but Howard and Blackfield as well.

This was several months ago, and many have been left in the dark.

Until now.

Let this be the finale. After this collection of writings is up and noticed, FlyingMidgetProductions will become inactive. It will remain, but I will no longer be supporting any stories on the account. What is done with them is completely up to the community. All I am left to do is shed some light on the truth behind what I see as the darkest corner of Minecraft - the Debugged trilogy, or what was meant to be.

Let us begin, friends.


	2. The End of The Diamond Compass

**If you are reading or have read The Diamond Compass and don't want the ending spoiled, skip this chapter as this explains the rest of the story.**

Oh boy, where did I leave off with this monstrosity? I know, this was going to be about Debugged and stuff, but if I am going to be done completely with this account, everything else should be foreclosed as well. To start off, I'll be explaining the ending of The Diamond Compass for any who might even be slightly interested. It was a relatively unknown story, so if you don't care then I don't mind. It was really big and maybe just too convoluted.

For the record, this will be about The Diamond Compass and not Chaos Theory. I'll discuss the ending of Chaos Theory next chapter. After that we can move onto what actually matters.

Where I left off in The Diamond Compass, the characters were all divided. Sabre_Mace and SunRose had gone to find the Diamond Compass and ran into some major trouble along the way; Garfunkel and Ross had returned to Imperial City to prepare for war; and Frank and Serenade had gone to obtain the Obsidian Magma Blade, also known as Astaroth's Bane, so that the main antagonist, Eligos, couldn't utilize it.

With Frank and Serenade, they had escaped the mountain with the sword and would end up in the middle of the desert. Throughout the story they had felt something for each other romantically, but never admitted to it. While the night covers the sky and they are left alone, they finally open up and confess their love for each other. That is basically the end of their story since it primarily revolved around their ensuing romance.

Garfunkel and Ross would remain in Imperial City with Herobrine. Eventually MysticQ (I think that was here name - I'm too lazy to look it up now) attacks the city and, unfortunately, kills Garfunkel, inciting major rage within Ross. Ross proceeds to kill MysticQ in vengeance. More on this later.

Sabre_Mace and SunRose, with the Diamond Compass, find the entrance to the Nether and enter only to find Eligos already there (This is the first time they meet each other). Eligos proceeds to explain his entire plan - he was going to kill the Nether Prince and use his power as fuel for his own strength. In order to meet the prince, however, one must slay the Ender Dragon. Sabre_Mace and Eligos battle each other over the dragon, but end up killing it in the process.

Upon meeting the prince, Eligos kills him and takes his power for himself. He escapes, leaving Sabre_Mace and SunRose to return to Imperial City. When they do, they learn of Garfunkel's death and of Octagon's betrayal (He's from the start of the story). Sabre_Mace and SunRose go to kill Octagon while everyone else attends Garfunkel's funeral.

Sabre_Mace and SunRose arrive at Yggdrasil, a holy city, where Octagon is antagonizing the villagers. They proceed to battle him while he yells angrily at SunRose for betraying him. After the battle, Sabre_Mace and SunRose admit their love for each other and decide to travel to fight Eligos together at the Redstone Rebellion base.

At the base, the two battle through any remaining enemies and reach the throne room which is being filled with light - light from the real world. They realize that they are too late, but Sabre_Mace doesn't give up. He takes the Obsidian Magma Blade (Oh, yeah, he got that from Frank as well) and heads into the light.

On the other side, he finds himself in a digitized version of the real world. He finds that Eligos has become a massive mountain with swords the size of buildings. After a long a grueling fight, Eligos is defeated and Anascentia is wiped away for good. Anyone sent into it during the Tech Apocalypse is brought back, including SunRose (real name Elena, I think) and Frank, who grieves over the loss of Serenade. Together, Sabre_Mace (real name Isaac) and SunRose return to their normal lives while trying to help Frank cope with his loss.

While it probably would've been better if told through story, it would never get done that way.


	3. The End of Chaos Theory

A little prequel piece I did for The Diamond Compass is entitled Chaos Theory and, even though it was only going to be eight chapters long, was never finished. It was actually at the halfway point and about to get action packed, but I knew it would never be finished. Instead, here's how it was supposed to end.

Where I left off, Herobrine was being taught by Agro the Sovereign (one of the my personal favorite characters) at his garden. What was supposed to happen is that they would work together to hunt down those associated with the main villain named Chaos. First they would go and eliminate a person named the Wolfmother who, you guessed it, works with wolves.

Afterwards they would end up at an underground base for Chaos' minions. After destroying that, Herobrine would escape and go after Chaos directly. Since they are possessed by demons, the final battle between Herobrine and Chaos is supposed to be massive - sand storms, massive pillars coming out of the ground, lightning, etc. In the end, of course, Herobrine succeeds and becomes known as a god to the world for defeating Chaos.

So, yeah. There's that. Now onto Debugged.


	4. The Unfinished Trilogy

Debugged was meant to be a trilogy. Book one was, well, Debugged; book two was The Memorial Islands; book 3 was Into the Blackfield and would focus on Blackfield's backstory. I think it's crazy to think how it would end up tying into everything. You see, Blackfield is sort of the cause for everything to happen.

Remember Polis Sic? He was the dude who messed up the account and targeted Howard, Blackfield, and I directly. It turns out him and Blackfield went way back - they were buddies in a private internet group years ago. Blackfield eventually had a feud with Polis Sic and left, making Polis Sic very angry for some reason.

When he invited Howard to the Memorial Islands, he wasn't trying to hurt Howard or I - he wanted to get to Blackfield since he knew he was involved with us. Howard kept going through the Memorial Islands, but was getting stuck deep within the mazes of the server. When Blackfield learned that Polis Sic was the cause, he told me what we had to do - we had to save Howard and shut down the Memorial Islands completely.

This meant I had to stop writing and actually get involved with this insanity. The Memorial Islands was a three island long server consisting of some intense scenery that Polis Sic crafted all by himself. I'm sure Polis Sic realized we were coming after him since a lot more things attempted to kill us on our way there.

After we confronted Polis Sic and he, unfortunately escaped, he got into this account and prevented me from giving out any more information about him since he was afraid he would be put into danger for his actions. It took a while, but Blackfield helped me to cleanse the account of his character, which there wasn't really much left anyway.

Some time passed, and we realized the Memorial Islands was still up and Polis Sic was attempting to hurt us still. We were holding off from going for him, but he finally contacted us and told us to meet him for some "answers." Strangely, though, he messaged not only Blackfield and I, but also Howard and, shockingly, Solstice. Somehow they got roped back into what had become mine and Blackfield's battle. We all met online and went into the Memorial Islands.

Polis Sic didn't hurt us. In fact, he was pretty tame. He admitted to trying to lure us into a trap specifically for Blackfield, and it was understandable. However, just as we were about to log off, he told us something that pretty much signified him as the worst person I have ever known - probably more so to Howard.

He told us he was involved with Ancient Minecraft.


	5. Ancient Minecraft

Remember Ancient Minecraft? It was the setting of Debugged and consisted of five different servers that were leading Howard, Blackfield, and Solstice on a journey to find the truth about Johan's death and his relation to Notch. It was sickening, but what Howard said was real - don't think that I'm lying.

The thing is that Notch wasn't involved with the project at all nor was it truly the original Minecraft. Polis Sic had sent to us a pretty long document that served as his manifest - he was going to commit suicide, and wanted us to be the only people to know the truth. He outright said that Johan was his brother, they weren't Swedish, and he had lost all hope for his life.

Ancient Minecraft wasn't entirely Minecraft either. It was modded by some obscure program that Polis Sic had messed with to make the events of Debugged possible. The program has since been deleted, and for very good reasons. Aside from that, Polis Sic said his farewell, but Blackfield and I made sure to talk with him outside the game and talk him out of killing himself. I don't know what he's like outside of the game or what his situation is or if he even went through with the deed, but I feel terrible for all that happened.

I'm sure Notch has never even known about this and thank God for that since I don't want anyone to think that he actually did any of this. It was Polis Sic and his loneliness - he was going insane and needed some way to communicate with the people who usually wouldn't listen. Thankfully, we just so happened to be the targets and prevented anything terrible from ensuing as far as I know.

Polis Sic, if you are alive and reading this, don't be afraid. We all love you despite your actions.


	6. The Debuggers

With Polis Sic pretty much done, so was the whole Debuggers story. Whether I was going to actually write it was up in the air since I felt I needed to move on from the experience as much as the others did. Before completely closing this case forever, we got into touch with the other Debuggers and learned some incredibly good news.

Gage is all well and happy to hear that the events are over. He is going to college somewhere in Massachusetts.

Tyrus and Contra are actually cousins who joined the Debuggers together. They didn't really tell me anything.

Ashland is doing well and is about to move to the west coast.

Lyle (the crazy pirate dude) is off somewhere. He really didn't say anything other than "Good."

And remember Octane and how he passed away?

It was also part of Polis Sic's doing. I'm deeply sorry if it seems like I gave off the wrong information. Octane contacted us back and spoke about the whole ordeal and how he's happy for us. Again, I'm sorry if it seems like it was all some ploy. We truly thought we had lost a friend.

That leaves the three Debuggers - Howard, Solstice, and Blackfield - and I.

Howard, Solstice, and Blackfield all decided that instead of waiting until college that they would meet up soon and get to know each other. Howard told me his plan of getting to know Solstice more, but I haven't heard back from him in two months.

Blackfield said he'd attend, but only for a short while. He's honestly the guy that I wanted to meet the most. I had known Howard a good while and got a good idea of who he is, but Blackfield is so mysterious. Alas, I opted not to go. Howard begged me to attend, but it was so out of the way and, besides, I didn't want to know what they looked like.

I had this solid image in my head of who they are and whatnot, so seeing who they really are would sort of ruin the impression they left on me. We're all still good friends and I hope the whole meeting went well. Ultimately, that's where it all ended.

Now that just leaves us.


	7. Fin

Debugged somehow became one of the most reviewed stories in the archive for short while (it's still up there somewhere, I think). To be honest, it was a worthwhile experience. Getting to know Howard's experience was very insightful in seeing how something so digital and pixelated can affected a human being like him. This whole thing has taught me to live and let die - Polis Sic is gone and, hopefully, a better man. That's good enough for me.

With that, my time on here is done. I'd like to wish all the best for anyone and everyone viewing this and that has anxiously awaited a proper sequel. With the story told and the events complete, there is nothing left to say. Some might be disappointed by this abrupt conclusion, but it is necessary.

Thank you all for your time and attention.

Ciao.


End file.
